the demon awakes
by FXCF
Summary: a world ravedged by war, a mother's deformed childeren... and a very, very, VERY mad demon. hybrids in here, along with impilmations of rape. OP and very angry main charecter
1. Chapter 1

yuy pekeman

EIGHT YEARS AGO

our story begins in a desolate city. the walls crumbled, glass shattered, corpses lining the street. mew looked down upon the war-zone.

three years the legendaires had fought. many died from their wounds. mew was looking for dead pokemon to bury.

the war of hyrus was taking lives left and right. the humans had grown greedy, and saw the legend's as threats to their existence. and the humans were winning. arceus had fled earth and its galaxy. mewtwo went missing. and mew... was left to die. burning another one of her children, she heard a sound. a footstep. and another. and another. a teen rounded the corner, holding a black pokemon. from her position, mew saw that it was a pure black flareon, with white neck fluff. the flareon wasn't breathing. the teen was in bad condition. his leg was badly wounded, and twisted in a unnatural way. his right arm was gone, all that was left was the torn shoulder, leaking blood. his face was badly malformed, his left eye completely missing, revealing the socket. he had remnants of white hair, a few strands, but the rest was gone. his head was heavily scarred. he had a large gash across his torso, bleeding profusely. his eye was gold. he could only take nine steps, before he fell, his flareon sliding away. he laid there for a minute, before dragging himself to his pokemon. "u-u-ubra lanugo..." he reached his pokemon, laying his head on the corpse. "i...i'll see you soon...i..i just wish we made THEM suffer..." his eye glazed for a moment, before he saw mew. "oh... hello lady mew...heh... talk about luck.." mew reached into his mind. "what is your name young one?" he looked at her, before saying "nixuliium umbra primogenitus-malum.." mews eyes widened at his name, the same last name of the enemy. " ya know.. i wish i could kill him. that mistake i called father.." he coughed up blood."well, it was nice to meet you mew...goodbye..." his eyes glazed over.

mew looked to the sky, praying to her father."please, father. let this poor soul let his wish come true. he lived for a noble cause, please, father..." she then gasped in pain, as a hyper beam hit her. the boy was followed. "now would you look at this! the mother of the abominations!" the attackers trainer laughed, before giving her a evil grin. "ya know, i think i'll have some fun~" mews eyes widen at his statement, and then, with a tackle from the enemies pokemon, she fell to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

m8.

it has been eight years since mew was captured, and with that, the humans won, enslaving all pokemon, not with balls and treats, but with collars and chains. mew was raped daliy, giving birth to hybrids, anthropomorphic pokemon. the collars disabled pokemons powers. all hope was lost... until HE WOKE UP

IN THE DESOLATE TOWN

two skeletons laid in the middle of the town, a human skeleton, and a flareon skeleton. without warning, a bolt of black lightning struck both skeletons, covering them with black light.

a holy, yet demonic, voice rang from the heavens. "HUMANS! YOUR TIME IS NIGH, FOR A NEW CHAMPION WILL RISE! AND DESTROY YOU! NOW, AWAKEN !" the voice shouted, as the two skeletons fused together, forming a mix between man, and beast. muscle started to fill the bones, and then organs, then flesh. his soul came forth, awakened from slumber.

his flesh was pale, almost white. he was about 8'6. somehow, cloths appeared on his body. a black jacket with a super fluffy collar, and cuffs. the fur was white. on the back of the jacket was a flareon' s skull white as snow. the teens body rose, as white hair sprouted from his bald head, forming a ponytail that reached his waist. his eyes opened, showing his left eye was just a gold slit, with a gold and red ring around it, floating in a sea of black. the right eye was just a socket, skin missing from it. his legs were hugged by skinny jeans, a dark purple color. knee-high boots covered his feat, black in color, with a flareon styled paw sole. his right arm was pitch black, and clawed, like darkrai's arm, but with longer claws, and a spike protruding from the elbow. the spike protruded from the sleeve. a flareon tail protruded from the tip of his tail bone, reaching three feat, super fluffy.

and after eight long years, his empty lungs inhaled the burnt air. a smile broke from his face, his teeth sharper than knives, and a laugh ripped itself from his mouth.

"IIIIMMMM BBAAAAAACCKKK!"


	3. Chapter 3

three chapters in one day! holy-

nixuliium looked himself over, taking in his canine like face, sharp nails, well, more like claws, his neck floof, and tail. even though he has only been alive for three hours, he felt like he had the tail his whole life.

"all right, i'm fully alive and well, so i best be off" "yes, we should" and there's that voice. all nixus could guess was that the voice was his dear flareon's soul. "well, let's go".

nixus had walked for five hours, twenty minutes, and thirty seconds, before he got to the forest that neighbored the town. without a second glance, he entered.

"YAH-HOO!" nixus shouted as he launched himself from a tree, landing with a roll. "now that was fun, eh umbra?" "i think i'm going to be sick..ugh..." nixus laughed. he felt good for being a recently-revived corpse. "hey nix, where is all the pokemon at? we should have encountered some caterpie by now." nixus looked around, realizing that the statement was true. "ya, your right umbra, where are they? i mean, nothing serious could of happend in eight-MOTHER OF ARCEUS!" nixus's lamenting came to a halt a he was thrown by a blast of fire, somehow not burning his jacket. he got up slowly, hearing skittering foot and paw steps. all around him were pokemon of all types. brushing dirt off his shoulders, nixus gazed around for his attacker. his eye settled on a mother arcanine, and six pups. 'musta got too close" the mother powered up another ember. nixus tensed his legs, noticing the branches above him. as she fired her attack, he launched up too inhuman heights, landing on his feet in a crouched position. his tail unfurled from his waist, making it look like a floofy belt. "now, i ain't gonna say that was uncalled for. that would be a stupid choice of words on my part." nixus lamented, scratching his neck. 'arceus, these jeans are digging in, bad.' [stay away from my pups, monster!] nixus gasped in surprise, one at the fact that he was right, and two, did he just understand poke-speech?! he was so shocked, that he fell from his branch. "CRAP!" he hit the ground. HARD. "gah, my skull..." rubbing his head, his bangs moved, revealing his eye socket, causing a collective gasp. "what the?!""what is he?""why does he look fluffy?" nixus blinked a few times. what are they.. oh. "eh, sorry for getting close to yah pups, mea femina." she growled. "but, i got a question, why did you lash out with the intent to kill? i mean, a growl would of worked." nixus asked, rubbing his neck. the arcanine growled softly, before turning her head in confusion. "you, did not mean harm?" nixus nodded. "i did not even know their was a den here, actually." the mother relaxed, slightly. before anyone knew what hit them, a shout went out from behind the pokemon. " there she is! the stupid mutt that bit me! shoot her, and the freaks near her!" before she could move, a bullet fired toward her, and before nixus knew what he was doing, he took the bullet to the heart.


	4. Chapter 4

oh booooooiiii

nixus looked down at the puncture point, eye widened. not in fear, or surprise, but in rage. they dare try to shoot a mother?! they will pay...

a fat teenager ran over the hill, next to the shooter. both wore black khakis, a blue shirt [that did NOT fit] and a red cap. nixus stood there, swaying lightly on his feet. the gunner looked at him with confusion. "hey kid, what are you-HOLY!" before the hunter could finish, nixus ripped the bullet from his heart. no blood flowed. not a drop. "wh-what the hell?!" nixus looked up. his eye staring into their souls. "well, talk about an introduction. huh?" a sour grin bled through his skin, showing his fangs. the teenager backed up."wh-what the hell are you?!" "oh you know, i'm just human" the hunter looked around, before speaking, "ok kid, listen, if you just let us kill that dangerous mutt, then we will forget ever seeing you. ok?" nixus dropped his grin. "and why in hell would i do that?" the arcanine backed up with her pups, fearing for ther mother's safety. "because that mutt is dangerous, she attacked this kid!" nixus gave a bored look. "last i checked, the law stated that pokemon that attack and harm a person will be caught and checked for any reason for attacking the human, like rabies, the shadowing, or if they got to close to their nest or den." nixus gave a roll of his head to her den. "like this one." 'idiot'. the hunter looked confused. "but, the states that any violent pokemon should and will be put down? what, have you been dead for the past eight years?" nixus smiled cruel smile. "yep" they looked at him, before the hunter rose his rifle. "MOVE!"the man fired, and missed nixus's head, but hit the mother in the leg, causing her to whine and growl in pain. her pups looked scared. nixus quickly went to her side, looking at the wound. the shell went through her leg, and into her other paw. nixus heard a feral growl, and it came through his lips. his eye sharpened, as a guttural roar left his lips, pulled back, revealing his four inch bladed fangs. black fire surround his body, no, black aura flowed from him. the hunter and the teen backed up at the roar, exposing that he was not human. BUT BEAST. "YOU DONE MESSED UP NOW!" a feral voice roared from his lips. all sarcasm, kindness, and love left his voice, giving him the voice of hell incarnate. his legs bended, and he launched forward, claws at the ready. he got to the teen first, and ripped his heart out, and ate it in front of the dying boy. his face was covered in blood, soon licked off by his abnormally long tongue. and with a howl, he launched at the hunter, who was trying to reload. nixus grabbed the man by the neck, and bit into his neck, ripping it out. but he wasn't done. soon he was ripping the man part, consuming his insides, and flesh. his whole face was covered with blood. soon, his rage went down. but by the time this had ended, the man was missing most of his insides. nixus licked the blood of his face, savoring the feral flavors that his rage had given him. soon, his sanity returned, as he heard a groan of pain from the mother arcanine. he stood up, blood dripping from his claws. he licked them off, before turning to the small family of arcanine and growlithe, looking at him in fear. soon he walked over with a small pouch in his hand. kneeling down, he opened the pouch, reeling berries that could heal her. pulling a small bowl out of his pocket, he crushed a few berries, that he knew could stop the pain. this was gonna take a while

.


	5. Chapter 5

eeeyyyyy lmao

it had been three days seince nixus lost it and killed the two humans. arcanine lost her mate to a hunter four years ago, and that their was a city east of the den.

"well, i best be off." the mother looked confused. " _why?"_ nixus gave her a forlorn glance to her leg. it had healed faster than nixus thought it would. "well, i have to learn whats changed, and where mew is." arcanine looked bewildered at the boy before her." _once again, why?_ " nixus smiled. "cause, i gotta thank her." arcanine nodded, and stood. " _it was nice meating a human that did not whant to kill me. thank you"_ she dissapeared to her den. nixus sighed, and, after standing, left the forest. his destination? his first destination, back when he was a trainer.

brazinkia town

"whoa... now thats a site youd never see anywhere else" nixus mumbled to himself. brazinkia was a buitifful town, bordering on becoming a city, with it's populatin breaching a hundred under the regulation for city status. nixus did not care though, cause he had three missions. one, get info. two, kill father. three, freedom. well, that's gonna be essey.


	6. Chapter 6

Well let's get started then, eh?

Nixus all but wandered through the small city/town. Man had it changed heavily. His old apartment was now a church, his old elementary is now a high school, and were those some ralts being thrown? Yep, it was. A charizard hybrid was fighting a young female ralts, and the ralts was losing. And nixus thought that his life couldn't get weirder. He walked over, after making Sure his tail was tucked in and numb. "hey, what are you guys doing?" he asked, fearing the answer. "oh, hey dude, just battling or slaves. Right bro?" the one boy said to the other. The other boy nodded. Nixus felt sick at these idiots. He looked at the hybrids. The charizard was obviously female, with amber eyes, and a small loin-cloth and wrappings to hide her bare flesh,-er, scales. She had scars covering her body, and her left eye was molded shut. The ralts was in no better condition. Her hair was singed, her dress cut, and scars adorned her entire face and torso. Nixus felt a rage, the same rage that led him to kill the hunters in the woods. "hey, you should be kinder to them." "why? Their just stupid animals." Nixus growled, freighting the two brothers. Before they could react, nixus had sliced their heads off with his elbow spike. The two corpses fell, and the two hybrids backed away in fear. 'w-what is he?!' 'I don't know chilo!' nixus looked intrigued by the two poke-girls. He stepped forward, and they almost leaped back. 's-s-stay back!' 'chilo, I'm scared…'. Nixus raised his hand, in a position that said, to them at least, that he was going to slap them. Chilo braced herself, but a blow never came. Instead, a warm feeling raced through her, and nixus's hand was covered in a light green glow. Chilo's wounds closed, and she felt rejuvenated. 'WH-what?'. The ralts looked interested by the glow. 'are you alright?' nixus was shocked that he knew perfect poke-speech. Talk about rare. The poke-girls looked surprised that this human knew poke-speech, but chilo was still in a fighting position. ' you can put your fists down now.' Nixus said, his hand at his side. ' _I.. what?'_ they had never met a human that was kind. Well.. you can't really call nixus human, huh?


	7. Chapter 7

' _wh-wha?'_ chilo said. her voice was rough, like she never drank anything. ' _i asked, are you alright?'_ nixus was still confused at her fear. he killed the ones that were forcing her and the ralts to fight. ' _wh-why would you care?! your a dirty human!'_ nixus resisted the urge to face palm. they saw his elbo spike and claws, right. ' _cause i am not human, couldent you tell?'_ chilo looked at him with a sharp glare, not trusting him, while the ralts was looking at his arm. he looked down at it. confusion grew as he saw a odd quadruple helix like mark on his shoulder. it was light pink, and it seemed to glow. ' _who gave you that mark?'_ the ralts asked, supprising nixus. ' _um...ok i have no clue.'_ the ralts looked confused, before shruging. she walked up to him, and prosented her hand in a handshake. ' _well, it does not matter. the names lucifilae. yours?'_ nixus shook her hand. ' _nixuliium umbra.'_ he tried to remove his hand, but the charizard hybrid grabed his hand, forcing him to keep his and lucifiae's hands together. "huh?" the ralts grinned, before using her psychic abilitys to reach into his mind, looking for the awnser to where he got the mark. arceus, did it hurt. his body went numb. the ralts dug through his head at speeds that should be imposible. nixus knew he had to stop her, before she got to deep in. his left arm pulsed, and his own wave of psychic powers surged through him, going straight into the ralts. a light pink glow eminated from her eyes, before being launched back, just in time too. chilo ran over to her. nixus looked down at his arm. the mark was glowing intently. a hyper beam was shot at him, but his right arm asorbed the energy. _'what!? he asorbed it?!'_ both hybrids said at the same time. nixus formed a ball of hyper energy in his hand. the orb was mixed with dark energy, as well, so he decided to call it "dark beam". "their he is! fire!" a man shouted behinde him. multiple rounds went into his back, not harming, just ticking him off. he turned and fired the dark beam at the offencers. the beam was so powerfull, it caused a mini-sink hole to apper under the point of impact. their was no corpses. "whoa. talk about over kill." nixus said before turning to the two hybrids. he was shocked to see the two in the hands of a normal machamp, who had a red coaller around his neck. his eyes were dull. two guards walked up to the strugling girls, and were about to put the same collers on them, before nixus spoke up."ehem, what are you doin?" the guard on the left looked at him, before raising a gernade launcher that nixus had not noticed, and fired at him. the gernade exploded, taking nixus's intire top half off. his top half was in the air for a second, before being caught by a black tendral from his bottem half. the tendril conected the two halves, and both tendril and wound dissapered. nixus smiled, his claws enlongating. " ** _YOU JUST FUCKED UP"_**


	8. Chapter 8

Nixus launched himself at the two guards and machamp, a plan building itself in his head. He rushed the left guard, the one that shot him with the grenade launcher, and suddenly, there were two nixus's. The guard fired at the left one, and it disappeared. The real nixus shoved his clawed hand through the guards head, killing him. The other guard opened fire on nixus, which he just dodged with amazing speed. In the next second, nixus scored a goal with the guards head. He turned to the machamp. His grip was tightening on lucifiae and chilo's necks. Nixus disappeared and reappeared behind the machamp, right on his back. Nixus grabbed the collar that was around the machamps neck, said device sending volts of electricity into them. Nixus absorbed the thunder, and broke the machamps collar. The pokemon screamed in pain, then fainted. nixus looked up at the two poke-humans, only to see them unconscious. "son of a snivly.."


	9. Chapter 9

nixus had draged chilo and lu, the shortend version of the ralts name, to the forest. now he was waiting for them to wake up. he had a headake, but did not know the cause. well, until it felt like arceus was fuckin him through his ear. " _MOTHER OF ARCEUS!"_ nixus shouted as he fell to his knees, holding his head. his eyes glowed pure pink, before he was thrust from his mind, to anothers.

nixus looked around at the small cell that his soul had been transported to. he finaly noticed her. mew. she was in the corner, crying her eyes out. she had whip marks all over her, and it was obvious that she was pregnet. ' _mew?'_ the mother of all pokemon looked at him, fear in her eyes. they were empty. a collar was around her neck, choking her. "p-p-please...stop..." she moaned in pain. nixus felt rage boil within him. he knelt to her, placing his hand on her head, softly. ' _i swer, i will find and save you. i sware by arceus's jewls i will find you, and kill whoever harmed you.'_ he looked at her shoulder. on it, was a scared quadrupil helix mark, same as his, but pitch black. he felt a tug at his mind, his body demanding his soul back. ' ** _I WILL FIND YOU LO-'_** the rest of his words were lost as the door slamed open, just as he dissapered.

nixus opened his eye. insted of gold and red, it was just a pool of black. his right eye socket had blood red light flowing from it. a single, glowing red iris apeared in the socket. two horns sprouted from his head, from behind his ears. they were angeled at negitive 90, and and curved backwords, the segments glowing red. blood flooded from his eyes and mouth. more spikes portruded from his elbo, and his arm gained red markings. on the back of his palm, was a bright red pentagram, with added goat skull! his hair burst into white flames, his pony-tail looking like a clawed, four fingered hand. two spikes portruded from his shoulders, and from the back of his shoulders. spikes on both sides of his body stuck out from his back, down to his tail, witch had burst into fire as well. his skin turned to a color that could only be called "dead". spikes stuck out from his knee-caps. all the spikes were black. his jackit flowed from the amount of dark aura being expeled from him. markings that resembeled primordial rayquazas markings. his human hand sprouted spikes like a lucarios, and each of them laid flat, twords his shoulder, making it look like scales. his nails grew to foot long claws. his fangs became sharper, longer. " ** _I SUMMUM NON BASTARDIS"_** he roared. he became 10'9, his pants and shirt ripped, his pants now shorts, but his jackit remaned, not touched by his monsterus transformation. into what?

into **_PRIMORDIAL NIXULIIUM..._**


	10. Chapter 10

Oh. sorry for a long ass chap.

* * *

Nixus let out an inhuman growl. Chilo and lu had awoken when he had yelled out in pain, and were now looking at him in fear, holding each other in a death grip. ' _N-n-nixus?'_ chilo looked ready to piss herself. Nixus looked at them. His face was much more canine like. His legs bent back like a wolf's, and a soft layer of black fur covered him, making his white hair stand out. Nixus let out a breath, and promptly flopped down, curled up like a dog. And that looked weird with human hands. Lu cautiously reached her hand out, and pat his head. Surprising her, nixus pushed his head into her hand. ' _It's like… he's a flareon..'_ nixus softly growled. Chilo walked over and scratched his chin, getting the same result as lu.

I wonder what he's thinking?

* * *

" _ **WHAT THE HELL?!".**_ nixus shouted from the confines of his mind. So that's what he is thinking.

Chilo and lu keep petting him, and soon lay on his back, witch from shoulder to shoulder was about five feet wide, and was rippling with muscles. ' _Holy arceus his back is strong'_ lu said, enjoying the feel of nixus's radiating strength. It was comforting. ' _Yeah, but how did he transform?'_ lu thought for a minute, and shrugged. ' _I have no clue.'_ chilo shrugged as well. As they were about to drift into a deep sleep, they heard voices. Not human voices, but pokemon voices. [i heard the voices come from over here memma!] [stand behind me lazu.] lu raised her head and looked at the voices, and was surprised to see a zoroark and her child, a zora. The zora hid behind her mother, while the mother looked at them with hate. [what are you doing here?!] lu shrugged. ' _Dunno. This big lug dragged us out here after he saved our hides from a few humans.'_ lu went back to resting. The mother was looking at nixus, who was looking at her claws.

* * *

"Why are her claws so dull? And why is she wet?" nixus pondered.

He was getting bored.

* * *

The mother was giving nixus a stare that could kill, only met with his own. [and what is that?] lu shrugged. ' _Our "saviour". Yeah what a hero, nearly got me and my mate caught.'_ chilo gave her a death glare.

* * *

Nixus had conjured up some mind tea, and spat it out a learning that chilo and lu were mates. "Now that's surprising. She looks..so….young- oh lu you clever girl. Probably has a everstone."

* * *

The zoroark looked at her like she was insane, and she just shrugged. [everstone?] ' _yep'._ The zoroark looked flustered for some odd reason. Nixus suddenly raised his head and growled, getting to his feet. Unlike his appearance, he stood like a human, hunched over a little bit. He growled, and this time it sounded like he said "humans". A human, unsurprisingly, popped his head over the hill, and fired at the zoroark. In a flash, nixus had taken the shots for her. His wounds healed faster than usual. A growl left his maw, and he howled. The human looked at him in fear. His shirt had been ripped of by transforming, and they could see his overly huge muscles. Let's just say, if he, arnold schwarzenegger, and chuck norris got in a blender, got launched into space, and used fusion jetsu, it would be a bodybuilders greatest dream. In a flash, he grabbed the human, a male, most likely 22, reared his arm back, and threw the guy. The sound barrier broke like a bitch in her first heats virginity. The guy was instantly turned into a blood splatter mid air as he left nixus's hand. Lu spoke up first. ' _ **Holy shit!'**_


	11. Chapter 11

Oh boi.

The zoroark mother looked at nixus, and the blood that traveled down his hand. nixus walked back over to lu and chilo, laid down, and fell back asleep, smoke lightly wafting out his nose. [w-what the hell was that?!] {fuck he looks hot} you see, the mother was in heat, but writing smut is too hard, so look elsewhere for your zoroark x demon smut.

Anywho, while the girls |nixus is one lucky boi| were talking, nixus seemed to glow, catching the eyes of the girls, and after the glow faded, nixus laid there, in his "human" form. after a few second, he woke up. "Mother of arceus, that hurt.. Last time i let my rage and instincts take control…" he sat up, rubbing his zoroark looked sad. lu looked confused, and chilo looked furious. ' _When the hell did you learn to transform?!'_ nixus looked at her, and shrugged. "Just go to sleep, that took a lot outa me to do." right after he said this, a pain entered his head. "Son of a mew… arceus if i ever find you, i will kick your shiny furred ass-gak!" he fell backwards, spazzing out, before stopping, unconscious.

Nixus looked around, before looking forward. He took a step back, seeing the goddess of destruction, giratina. "Oh hey another bitch stopping me from sleeping, thanks." giratina rolled her eyes. ' _Hello to you to nixuliimraisesx.'_ nixus looked up at her. "Do you have to use my legendary name? It's too long" giratina gave off a aura of smugness. ' _Listen dipshit. You need to go to the west. When you awake, your friends will be gone. Kidnapped. Taken to the mating centers in the west.'_ nixus did a double take. "The west mating grounds? That's a thousand miles away!" ' _i know. That's why i gave you a ride. I hope you like the new form, too'_ "wait what? Well, bye then." and with that, nixus awoke.

True to the destruction goddess's word, his team was kidnapped. And also true, was his ride.

"Holy shit tina. Holy shit"


	12. Chapter 12

Warning, ghost rider references and form up coming in this chapter.

You have been warned marvel fans.

Nixus's bike is the one from the first nicolas cage film.

* * *

"Holy shit tina. You outdone yourself.." standing in front of nixus was a motorcycle. Not a normal one though. This one looked like it rode straight from hell. And it did. Silver, sleek, and beautiful, with a skull ornament on the connectors. Fire flew from every opening, the wheels, exhaust, etc, etc. nixus sat upon the blazing bike, a took a good whiff of the burning sulfur. It smelled wonderful, so good that nixus felt like he was inhaling a drug. God he is weird. Nixus blew flames from his nose, as some of the fire decided that he looked too normal. The fire coated his body, melting his skin, showing his bones. All that remained were his cloths. Fire covered nixus's skull. " _ **Un-holy fuck! I look like jonny blaze!.. Why am i the only one that liked that film?**_ " nixus shrugged, and noticed a note that had not been burnt. ' _Hope you enjoy~ tina'_ nixus laughed as he revved the engine, fire launching out the beautiful item of mass fiery death. " _ **HAH HAH! NOW THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKIN BOUT!"**_ with that, nixus leaned back, and let the hounds of hell ride alongside his fiery ride. The wheels carved burns into the ground, and with a roar of the damned, the devils ride rode of, towards the main area of mating.

kanto….


	13. Chapter 13

" _ **FUCK YEAH!"**_ nixus shouted as he rode through his home region. The bike was going at least mach three. Nixus saw the ocean that separated the two regions, and its border.

Nixus jumped it. Just, hop! Over the border. Hah hah, comedy.

The bike landed on the water, and kept running, not even sinking an inch. Hellfire covered water as he rode. " _ **TALK ABOUT FUN!"**_ nixus shouted. It took a while, but he arrived at kanto, riding onto pallet town's docks, scaring pedestrians. His bike roared, fire spewing from its silver skull. Nixus looked around at the civilians. " _ **Hey chuckle nuts, anyone got a map to the nearest breeding grounds?"**_ a old man nodded, walking close, holding the map. "I-i-its t-t-that way s-s-sir." the old man pointed towards the north east. " _ **Thanks old-timer. See yah!"**_ the engine roared, and he peered forward.

Meanwhile with the girls

Lu's P.O.V

I woke up i pain. I felt like i got punched by nixus, and from what i've seen, that would hurt. I could barely think, but a word was obvious in my mind.

 **OBEY**

nixus's bike took him to a small city, the streets lined with hybrid whores, all with that damned collar. His bike growled, before turning into a normal motorcycle, a low riding harley, with a black color scheme, with white flames. Nixus also turned back to normal. He looked around with a pissed face. This is the "breeding" grounds? it looked like las vegas if it was owned by a horny mob boss. A few civilians looked curiously at his bike, but with a stirn stare, they turned away. A sudden _thunk_! Was heard, as a wheel jack was attached to his bike. A female cop with the most skimpy cloths nixus had ever seen. ' _Obviously fake'._ "Ok, give me one damn good reason why you touched my bike, or that pretty face of yours is gonna see the devil." she smiled "i thought that you might like to have a fun little time with me~" nixus looked unamused, and said "not a good reason." out of nowhere, a sawed-off shotgun took the top of her head of in a blast of hellfire. "Bitch" he shot the jack off, and continued looking for his friends.

Five fucking hours later.

"Son of a snively that took too long." in front of him was a well kept building, and the smell of sex was strong in their. "Gonna have to make a badass entrance." gathering the energy out of the bike, he entered his rider form, mixed with his primordial form.

Inside the breeding center

Lu and the girls were being led to the open show house, the obedience collars choking them. The sound of a motor interrupted their walk, and a shout followed with the wall being broke down, fire going every where.  
" _ **SUP BITCHES!"**_ a voice both said and growled.


	14. Chapter 14

The humans looked at the giant flaming skeleton in front of them. He looked like a ape, with a long tail bone. He was covered in fire, his skull looking like a mix of man and monster [imagine a werewolfs skeleton] towering over them. Two horns stuck out of his head, blue fire blowing from them. All he wore was a pair of shredded purple jeans, and a black jacket. The fire seemed to shape itself into a flaming pony tail on the back of his skull. The fire surrounding him was white, and his bones were black. He reared his head back, and let out a roar, fire spewing out of his mouth. All humans ran, but pokemon and hybrids stayed, hearing his voice in the fire. "YOUNG TORTURED SOULS! YOUR REVOLUTION HAS ARRIVED IN HELLFIRE!" the monster roared. Lu and co. looked at him, the name nagging at her. In a flash, his tail bone had cut off all of the collars, in less than twelve seconds. Lu gained control first, eyes regaining color, and ran towards nixus, almost breaking his spine [which would be easy]. "EY, CALM DOWN WILL YA LU? YOU'RE GONNA BREAK A RIB!" nixus joked, but noticed steam coming from her. She was crying. The torture that she had gone through in 500 minutes that she was stuck hear was too much for the ralts, she probably was in her teens. Nixus surprised everyone by patting her back and hugging her back, whispering calming words. Nixus let go after a minute, and walked out the hole in the wall, coming back holding a large chain that is used to haul cars. He quickly sent it ablaze, wrapping it around him, a small field of aura surrounding him, to act like flesh. He looked at the others, before looking at the panic room, filled with SIN. "KNOCK FUCKING KNOCK, WHO'S THERE? THE MUTHER FUKING MAILMAN! AND I GOT A SPECIAL DELIVERY OF PAIN TO A MISTER AND MISSIS SINNER!" he swung the chain at the panic room doors, and they shattered. Nixus walked over, and breathed/roared fire in their, killing all humans in there.


	15. Chapter 15

The pokemon looked in fear at the display of power, some fire types jelly as fooock [spock]. Nixus looked at them with a sideway glance. " _ **WHAT? THEY WERE GONNA DIE ANYWAYS, OR WAS IT THAT KNOCK KNOCK JOKE? Knew i shoulda taken mew's advice.."**_ some of the mons' and hybrids looked at him with shock. ' _How in the name of the reverse world have you met mew?'_ a gallade said in disbelief. Nixus rolled his…. Uh…. does he even have something in those sockets to call eyes? Let's just say yes. I don't want matpat to spill his diet coke over the thought.[coke zero is god]

Nixus felt a twinge in his mind, kno-" _ **OH HELL NO."**_ but, it's for the-" _ **I DON'T GIVE A SHIT. FUCK OF FXCF."**_... the fourth wall is broken, no thanks to you nixus. " _ **THINK I CARE?"**_ want to be deleted? " _ **..."**_ good satanic dog monster thing. Now. . .PLOT.

Lu was looking at nixus with a face that said 'dafuq?'. Before he fainted, he seemed to be shouting at someone name FXCF...shit she's become omnipotent! Eh who cares. Lu raised her hand to wipe some blood off her nose, thinking about that guy, FXCF, made her nose bleed.

 **MEANWHILE IN THE BLACK VOID THAT I CALL PLOT DEVICE-I MEAN NIXUS'S MIND.**

"Ok, so who is it this time, yveltal? Xerneas?...arceus?...wait is that a blue mew? "Oh. it's you, er, me. Ok thought gritina sad that the dead can't talk to the dead?" the mew rolled his eyes, a dark violet. "Of course, that is the first question i ask myself, not 'what?!' or 'how!?'." nixus rolled his eyes. "Of course it's not the first thing i ask. I've seen alotta shit today, and seeing my second reincarnation is not even number thirty on the list." the mew rolled his eyes." anywho, hows life? Knowing our curse, pretty bad?" nixus sighed. "Yeah. mew has been kidnapped, raped, and has given birth to a thousand or so hybrids. I'm trying to find the fucker who did this, our father." the blue mew looked shaken. "When did life get so complicated?" nixus shrugged, then grabbed his shoulder in pain after popping it out of place due to too much shrugging. "After we wifed the mother of all pokemon. Heh, now we can use the banged your mom joke." the mew chuckled.

 **MEANWHILE IN REALITY**

Lu looked at the knocked out demon before her, his ass comically in the air. In a poof of fire, he reverted to his normal form, although he was missing his shirt. His pants, were also five times too big, and slid down a bit, revealing his pretty firm ass. A cruel thought came to her mind as everyone was gawking at his ass. ' _Ima wake him up'_ lu said as zeli, the zoroark mother, looked at her.[how? He looks all the way out of it.] she grinned. She winded her hand back, adding psychic energy to it, and .manly. **ASS.**

 **MEANWHILE IN NIXUS'S MIND.**

" **LU YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"** both nixus and mew nixus shouted, holding their asses.

 **REALITY**

Nixus's hand shot out and hit lu right in the groinal organs, making her fall and vomit.

owch.


	16. the finale

Nixus let out a groan. "Where...?" nixus was in a black room, laying in a pool of blood. "Arceus, what did i drink last night?" he looked left and right, before looking down. He almost gasped. His body was a blue, with what looked like galaxies in him. His body was flowing, unshaped, like fresh aura.

' _N-n-nixus…'_ a divine like voice spoke, but it sounded like he was dying. "Arceus? Where are you?! What happened?!" nixus shouted. ' _ **Nothing happened. You just lost.**_ _ **Son"**_ a new voice said. The voice of his father. "Father! Where are you! Tell me so i can kill you!" the voice laughed, before disappearing. "Father? Father! _**FATHER!"**_

 _ **END OF PART ONE**_


	17. note

did not expect that huh?

well, when i feel like making a sequle [soon],i'll need a co-aurther. i allredy have theotherguy, so i need one more, and a website that we can use as a chat-room. seeya peeps


End file.
